Blank
'''Blank', also known as Dr. Blank, is a young Korean man who is surrounded by mystery who appears in The 3rd Birthday. His real name is unknown and is only known as "Blank" because his computer handle means "empty". Biography Blank was born in Jangseong, South Korea. At the age of 14, Blank was arrested for stealing NSA data which he got by using a new version of the Trojan virus, which he developed himself. His sentence was reduced due to a bargain wherein he worked for the government by hacking into and taking down many terrorist servers. Due to death threats from his sister cell, Blank erased his name and all records of his past and only now goes by the name of Dr. Blank. He has worked with both the CIA and the FBI on many occasions, and has also worked with Hyde Bohr for many years. Blank was requested to join the CTI by his boss and long time colleague, Hyde Bohr in order to help develop and control the Overdive machine. He took the lead in developing the unit's Real-Time Kinematics system, ensuring the accurate acquisition of an Overdive target. ''The 3rd Birthday'' Throughout the game, Blank is often the primary navigator for "Aya Brea" through Manhattan during her Overdives, seeing as he made the machine and knows the most about it. In Episode 3, he attempts to reach Thelonious Cray on the rooftop, but fails. He then forgets why he was on the rooftop in the first place, due to Aya's alteration of history. He witnesses the Grand Babel's emergence shortly after Cray's death. On Christmas Day in 2013, he is killed by Kyle Madigan during the CTI member murders. It is mentioned in his biography at the end of the game that he had been suspicious of Hyde's new personality, but had figured it was stress that had changed Hyde. After the CTI murders in December 2013, Kunihiko Maeda once again met up with Aya to help and protect her - it is implied this may have been part of Blank's plan. At the end of the game, history is altered again and Blank still lives. Eve Brea believes Blank is working at an agency somewhere, but isn't sure of the details. She hopes for his well being and wishes him luck. Trivia *It is unknown why he is called "Dr. Blank" as there is no mention of him having any medical experience of professional. It could just be a nickname because it sounds cool. *Blank appears to greatly dislike Hunter Owen and seemed to exult in news of Owen's death, describing it as "the greatest news ever". It was revealed that he had made overtures to pay someone called Owleyes to "deal" with Owen. *He is the only one to not be a High One when fighting Hyde Bohr, probably because he was never at Aya and Kyle's wedding (Time Zero) and he was never close to the true real Aya. Gallery Blank.jpg|Biography. CharacterSketchesDrBlankOutfit.jpg|Concept art. BlankModel2.png|Model. BlankModel.png|Model. BlankPortrait.png|Portrait. Event_14.png|Blank. Event_15.png|Blank. Event_18.png|Blank speaking to Aya. Category:Characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters